Simplemente estando ahí
by SpicyMadame
Summary: Friedman es mas de lo que muchos piensan...


**"Simplemente estando ahí"**

_Tú eres mi ángel_

_Y siempre estas ahí…_

_"You are my angel" de BoyZone (Fragmento)_

Observó a lo lejos a Joan, radiante de felicidad. Adam la abrazaba con fuerza, como si al soltarla, se iría para siempre. La hermosa canción que interpretó esa noche les había movido algo a todos. Incluyéndolo a él. Ahora entendía porque era la "_elegida_". Y no es que Dios tuviera un riguroso proceso de selección, como en un reality Show donde se seleccionaban, y luego poco a poco se eliminaban hasta que hubiera un ganador. Nada de eso. Sonrió para si mismo. Le gustaba mucho estar aquí… acompañando. Y aun así, se sentía triste… algo que no experimentaba desde… hace mucho (es mejor no sacar cuentas).

Jonnhy (o una de las muchas formas que Dios adoptaba) se puso a su lado, y ambos siguieron observando.

- _La tristeza esta permitida_ – le dice, sonriendo.

- _Quería lucir como un buen soldado_ – contestó, y su tono de voz pareció muy apagado.

- _Lo eres. A pesar de que aquí se interprete la palabra de otra forma. Las cosas tan hermosas que hay, y la forma en que ellos la connotan para que sea algo negativo. Hay que ver que solo ellos son capaces de hacerlo… por ejemplo, la palabra muerte…_

Al escuchar lo último, tensó su cuerpo, y una rigidez desconocida lo invadió. Aun no se acostumbraba a ciertas reacciones _físicas_ que le fueron otorgadas.

- _Sentí culpa_ – habló caso sin fuerza en la voz – _a pesar de todo… sentí culpa._

- _Naturalmente…_ - aunque el tema no fuera del todo alegre, _ÉL_ sonreía ampliamente. Siempre habrá luz en la Oscuridad. Siempre habrá esperanza en la desolación. Siempre habrá una sonrisa frente a la tristeza – _te apoyaste en ella, para salvarla. Joan se apoyó en ella, para lo mismo… ¿Y te extraña que hayan tenido la misma reacción?_

- _No soy como Joan_ – se defendió fuertemente – _no estoy aquí para eso. Joan es la que puede actuar libremente, y la que hace los cambios. La que hace las diferencias. Yo solo "acompaño". Yo solo te informo. Yo solo vigilo._

- _Tu solo "estas ahí", y con eso, sabes que hay un cambio. Te sorprendes de lo que resulta, cuando comprendes, aun mas que Joan, que nada es estático. ¿No es maravilloso ver a tu alrededor, y descubrir que siempre se hace una diferencia?... porque simplemente al observar. Simplemente al acompañar. Simplemente al sonreír… se da el cambio._

- _¿Por qué no pudo salvarse¿Por qué no pudiste salvarla?_ – preguntó al fin decidido, sabiendo que no era forma de expresarse, pero que no podía contenerse mas.

- _Porque no quería ser salvada. El libre albedrío se aplica a todos ellos. No hay preferencias. No hay especiales. Todos lo son en su particular manera. Unos se permiten mas que otros. Unos se aceptan mas que otros. Ella decidió que hacer. Siempre lo hizo. Ella solo quería disfrutar lo que quedaba de su luz interior. Y lo hizo, gracias a Joan. Y gracias a ti. _

- _¿Dónde esta¿Esta…?_

- _Sabrás donde esta dentro de poco. Aun con su situación, busca ayudar a Joan en lo que puede, y sobretodo dentro de poco…_

- _¿Qué sucederá?_

- _Ryan se aproxima…_

- _¿Ryan¿Pero como…?_

- _La curiosidad siempre…_

- _Desemboca en mas dudas_ – responde con un resoplido - _¿Y ahora que?_

- _Joan necesitara tu ayuda… por ahora solo disfruta de su canción, y espera._

Lo vio alejarse, ondeando una mano en forma de despedida. Eso lo hacía típicamente con Joan, y ahora le tocaba sentir que tan desesperante puede llegar a ser un gesto.

Salio caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Vio a Grace con Luke, despidiéndose. Luke es el mejor amigo que pudiera tener. Tomando en cuenta su situación, claro esta. Y aunque al principio no entendia bien la conexión existente entre ellos, ahora todo era mas claro. Glynis se despidió secamente de ambos. Pobre chica… ella si que estaba enamorada de Luke. Era muy dulce y comprensiva. Demasiado madura para su edad. Vio el cartelón de la obra, y la foto de Joan con la corona que indicaba que era la reina de los Zombies. "¡Adolescentes!" pensó con cierta alegría. Y no le había costado tanto trabajo adaptarse a ellos. A fin de cuentas… era uno de ellos.

"_Estas ahí…" _a veces sentía que lo aleccionaba igual que como lo hacía con Joan. Quizás era porque LO ALECCIONABA igual que a Joan. Aun cuando podía darse una idea de lo que podía llegar a pasar, el libre albedrío de Joan a veces le jugaba malas pasadas. Como en la exhibición de arte… ¡Mira que destruir la escultura de Adam! Esa chica si que era extraña… aunque bueno… tuvo una "falla en la imaginación".

Y era precisamente esa chispa, esas ocurrencias y esa iniciativa lo que "él" buscaba. Recordó los eventos de esa semana. "_¿Y tu que haces aquí?" _le pregunto Joan con cierta resignación al verlo en el escenario. No podía contestarle con la verdad, pero estaba ahí por ELLA. Aun cuando Dios, en sus diferentes formas, se aparecía (aunque a "él" no le gusta ese termino, pero es el mas… descriptivo), y trataba de guiarla, no podía siempre "_estar ahí"_. Y ahí es donde encaja. Dicen que los ayudantes de Dios son los ángeles. Él no lo creía. Porque era un ángel, pero no "ayudaba" a Dios, sino que "actuaba" junto con "él". Solo que de manera diferente. Su actuación consistía en acompañar y estar al lado de alguien que lo necesite. Y a la vez, 'pasar reporte', como a él le parecía, sobre lo que iba sucediendo, y las acciones que se iban desencadenando. Claro esta que todo eso Dios lo sabía. Después de todo es el omnipotente, pero siempre le gustaba una "segunda opinión", y ahí es donde él entraba.

A veces tenía que hacer cosas muy extrañas para mantenerse cerca (¡Como esa clase de maquillaje!), rayando en lo ridículo (¿Ya había mencionado el club de maquillaje?)… pero se las ingeniaba para no despertar sospechas. Y a veces salía lastimado (como cuando Joan le aventó esa pluma… o Grace enojada… ¡A ella si que le temía!), claro esta que en ocasiones él también era una molestia… pero ¡Hey! Esa es su tarea. Actuar como un adolescente normal, sarcástico, burlesco y un poco… despistado (algunos dirían que "torpe", pero esa era solo su opinión ¬¬').

Judith… suspiró lentamente, añorando la imagen de la chica. Trato de hacerlo mas fácil para ella, y al final él terminó enredándose en el asunto. Le había tomado cariño. La amaba. Que difícil es cuando amas tanto a alguien, que cuando se va, te sientes vacío. Se suponía que él no debía sentir eso, y aun así lo sintió. Ya imaginaba lo que había pasado con Joan. Pobre chica. Si él se quejaba, cuando la parte pesada le toco a ella… no podía imaginar todo lo que paso por la mente de Joan.

Pero Judith no quería ser salvada, y eso hay que respetarlo. Cada quien toma sus decisiones. Elige y asume la responsabilidad de haberlo hecho. Porque el caos siempre trae algo maravilloso. Al menos eso dice Dios. Solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien… donde sea, pero bien. ¿Feliz, quizás? Ojala y si.

- _¡Friedman!_ – escucho que le llamaban.

Al voltear, ve a uno de los compañeros de la obra, acercándose.

- _¡Buena función¿No?_

- _Así es_ – sonrió.

- _¡Y esa canción! No sabía que Girardi tuviera esa voz._

- _Fue un descubrimiento para todos, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta que para la química es un desastre._

Ahí estaba de nuevo, molestando a Joan aun sin ella presente. Bueno, siempre lo hacía.

- _Pensé que con esa caída te había pasado algo._

- _Nahhh, estoy bien._

- _Nos vemos entonces… _

- _Adiós…_

Lo ve alejarse con cierta ironía. Nadie solía hablarle de esa forma. Era considerado el "nerd", así que solo tenía… amigos nerds. Pero con todos esos clubes a los que ha tenido que entrar, se ha forjado una habilidad social nueva en él.

Caminando por el pasillo ahora vacío, sonríe lentamente. No tenía idea de cual sería la siguiente misión de Joan, pero de seguro estaría ahí, en otra intervención mas, aunque nadie lo notara, aunque su interés y su presencia pasen desapercibidos ante los ojos de los demás, el estaría ahí… acompañando. Y eso bastaba para que se hiciera un cambio.

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**16 de Marzo del 2005**.

_Siempre me dijeron_

_Que el amor puede ser ciego_

_Ahora entiendo que_

_El amor puede ser lindo._

- _"You are my angel" de BoyZone (Fragmento)_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Si, lo sé, lo sé… pero es que de verdad¿Nadie nota que Friedman siempre esta con Joan en la mayoría de los clubes? Y pues ya después se me ocurrió esto… en fin, espero que les guste. Aunque quedo un poco corto '**


End file.
